Property of Natsu Dragneel
by PARADISE.x
Summary: After a late night at the guild and many drinks, Lucy wakes up safe in her home. Everything is normal...except for the throbbing shoulder pain and the fact that she is now 'Property of Natsu Dragneel'. Rated T for profanity. NaLu


**Hey-o everybody! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in so long. I'm grounded off my computer but my dad let me get on just for today! I hate him a little less now...haha lol. In celebration, I've decided to write as much as I can today, starting with a one-shot idea I have had for a real long time now! Once again, major NaLu and nothing else! Maybe some mentions of other pairings...hm...anywho, please enjoy, subscribe, review and favorite!**

**Title: Property of Natsu Dragneel**

**Rated: T for profanity**

**Genres: Friendship and Humor**

**Summary: After a late night at the guild and many drinks, Lucy wakes up safe in her home. Everything is completely normal...except for the throbbing shoulder pain and that she is now 'Property of Natsu Dragneel'.**

**OoOoOoO**

A slight breeze flutters through the open window and caresses the young maiden's bare shoulders, her modesty kept by a single, thin comforter of sorts. She shivers delightedly in her sleep, a slow smile coming to her peaceful, beautiful face. The joyful hum of the early morning market greets her acute ears. The moment was perfect, the blanket was smooth to her naked skin, the breeze delicate and sweet...nothing could ruin this moment for the young Celestial maiden...nothing except a throbbing sensation in her left shoulder.

Her milk-chocolate, big doe eyes snap open and she lets out a silky moan, plump lips parting to allow it to leave her throat. She pushes herself up from her wool bed-sheet clad mattress, stretching her long arms to the sky. She notes that it has gotten colder, and slowly her mind breaks through the fogginess of sleep to be assaulted with a peculiar sight.

Lucy Heartphilia, most innocent [pardon Wendy] mage in Fairy Tail, had woken up naked with no memory of the previous night.

Her memory of last night was one big blur, with images flitting across her mind, too fast for her to comprehend. She grips her head as it pounds furiously along with the throbbing in her shoulder, and obvious sign of a hangover. She groans loudly before slipping out of bed and onto the floor. She groans once again as she lands in a heap of blankets and she pushes herself up, noting the dryness of her tongue. Once she is standing, she barely notices the sharp pain in the bottom on her feet from blood circulating back through them. She grunts as she carries along, twisting her neck slowly to stretch it out. She sighs dreamily when a wave of pleasure from stretching engulfs her, and she opens the door to her bathroom.

"God, my shoulder hurts like a b-" She is cut off as she turns on the light to the bathroom and catches sight of her naked body in the mirror. Of course, she already knew she was bare, so this didn't bother her much. No, what _bothered_ her was the fact that on her left shoulder-imprinted eternally into her skin-was a large Dragon tattoo. Her mouth opens wide as she lets out a yelp of surprise, "Oh my God, what the Hell is _this_?!" She tilts her shoulder to inspect it more, taking in the red scales, the gleaming onyx eyes, the blocky words 'Property of Natsu Dragneel'...wait. Hold the phone and put this shit on rewind. **[A/N: That's my new saying, lol XD COPYRIGHT OF MWAH, PARRIE-CHAN!]**

Property of Natsu Dragneel.

Property.

Of.

Natsu.

Dragneel?

Lucy's jaw drops even more and her eyes bulge out of their sockets. "Oh G-God..." She stutters. A one-night stand she could handle for it could be forgotten over time, but a fucking _tattoo_?! She doesn't have the jewels to get it removed...or even get one in the first place. So that must mean that someone helped her, but who in their right mind would let her get something as embarrassing as this? Who would willingly take advantage-well that adds in everyone from the guild onto the list- of her drunken state and let her do something this immature?

The answer was to that is simple, and Lucy even had rock-hard evidence. Narrowing her now dark brown eyes, she lets out an almost feral growl that could rival Natsu's as she stomps back into her room, heading straight for her dresser. She grabs a long-sleeved shirt, long pants-which would look rather strange because one, she's _Lucy_, and two, it had to be 97 degrees outside-and throws them on along with frilly pink underwear and a matching bra. The now furious blonde begins to rant in a low mutter about how stupid Natsu is and how dare he let her do that and how stupid he could get and how she was going to beat his ass. She doesn't even bother locking her front door in her rage, stomping down the street. People must have sensed her anger, for all move out of her path and make sure not to make eye-contact. All the way to Fairy Tail it is like this, with Lucy fuming, people scampering out-of-the-way, and hushed whispers following in her wake.

Once the guild doors are in sight, Lucy picks up the pace, mutters turning into furious yelling. "How stupid can he get?! How dare he take advantage of me like that?! I'm gonna fuck that boy up!" Her hand reaches up and she smacks open the doors as if she were simply ripping wet paper. The guild goes silent at the sight of a filthy looking Lucy who has deep bags under her eyes, disheveled hair and is panting hard. Immediately her eyes land on the man she was looking for, his spiky salmon hair catching her eye. He looks surprised, ye that look quickly transforms into terror as Lucy points an accusing finger at him and screeches, "_You_!"

Continuing to pant as if her anger was too much for her body to handle, the blonde stomps over to him with fists clenched and eyes darkening with fury. He squeaks under her glare and is too frightened to move as she snatches his hair and forces his face near her's. She wastes no time as she ignores his whimper of pain and begins to rant, "How dare you, you filthy creature?! How dare you let me do something so _stupid_ and _immature_?! You idiot!" She screeches loudly. The guild is silent, watching the terrifying Celestial mage scream at the poor fire DragonSlayer.

"I-I-I don't understand, Luce!" Natsu wails, onyx eyes wide with as much fear he has when Erza gets involved with his and Gray's fights.

"Oh, you don't understand?" She let's go of his salmon pink hair and he staggers back. She snarls as she reaches over to her left shoulder and without a single thought she rips off the long sleeve. The sound of tearing fabric seems to frighten Natsu even more for he cowers in fear. The cloth is thrown to the side, revealing the Dragon tattoo and the words 'Property of Natsu Dragneel', "Understand this!" She hisses. He stares at the tattoo, a weird look in his eyes. "Will you please explain to me why I have this and why I woke up _naked_?!"

Natsu stares at it for a moment longer before he looks down into her eyes, his oddly subdue. His hand comes up and brushes a piece of frizzy blonde hair out of her red face. The action surprises her because it is so unlike him to be so gentle, and she takes a step back. She forgets her anger for the moment as her eyes widen. "Lucy..." He murmurs almost to himself. Lucy shivers as his hand trails up her left arm, stopping just underneath her new tattoo.

_O-oh my Gosh! He's g-gonna kiss me! _Even in her mind she stutters. Her face changes from an angry red color to a gorgeous, embarrassed pink blush. But just when she believed he would close the gap and press his lips against her's, he grabs a hold of her arm and stares down at his with a confused look, eyes narrowing in concentration, "Per-per-op-i-tie..." His tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth adorably. Huffing angrily and in slight disappointment, the dumbstruck Celestial wizard's right eye twitches in disbelief and she snatches her arm away from him.

"Property!" Lucy snaps, "Property of Natsu Dragneel!" She clenches her fists and Natsu stares at her in awe before his trademark smirk dominates his handsomely rugged face. Once again on edge, Lucy steps back a bit only to see Natsu taking a step towards her for every time she scoots back.

"Woah, Luce! That is such an awesome tattoo! And hey, 'cause I technically own you know, does that mean you'll do anything I tell you to?"

Lucy's doe-eyes go huge as the perverted snigger and jokes start up from the guild members around them. Once again the brilliant blush brightens up her face and she says harshly, "N-no! This is just some stupid tattoo! What the Hell happened last night! Why did I wake up naked, and why do I even have this?!" She points at the tattoo.

Natsu looks at the ground and scratches his head in an almost embarrassed sort of way, "W-well, you see, you were going on and on about how ridiculous tattoos are, so Gray and I-"

"Oi!" Gray yells, "Don't get me invo-" With one look from Lucy, Gray immediately goes silent and hides behind Juvia, who blushes fiercely.

"Came up with a plan to get back at you for complaining so much while you were drunk. You passed out and we sort of took you t-to the nearest tattoo parlor and made them give you a tattoo...I was kicked out though because I kept destroying things, so I never got to see it finished. After that we brought you home and Gray tought it would be a great idea to strip you so you thought you slept with someone...what ever that means..."

"Ah..." A devious smirk comes to her face and she slowly turns towards Gray, who just about shrieks and lifts up Juvia's arm and points it at Lucy. "So it was _you_ who started all of this?!" Her voice is dangerously low, which makes her even more terrifying.

"I have Juvia! I ain't afraid to use her!" Gray squeals, shaking up a storm. Juvia cocks her head, obviously confused, but lets Gray point her arm at Lucy.

Lucy chuckles darkly and takes a single step towards him. The ice mage gulps loudly, "L-Lucy, that idiot framed me! H-he's the one who came up with the idea!"

"I know this," Lucy says as she takes another step towards him, "But you're the one who put these words on my arm. You shall be punished." Her voice is like Erza's, full of demand and dominance. She takes yet another step towards Gray with a predatory glint in her eyes, "I think I'll start with that gorgeous hair you have." She holds up scissors, leaving everyone to wonder when she had picked those up. Gray screeches, lets go of Juvia and runs for his life. Letting out a maniacal crackle, Lucy gives chase after him, snipping the scissors in his direction.

Natsu stares on with a look of amusement, laughing as Lucy jumps at Gray, almost catching him, but the slippery exhibitionist manages to dive over a table to get away. With a roar of laughter, the guild immediately begins to set up bets with each other on how many minutes it will take for Lucy to catch up with Gray. Natsu laughs loudly, "You're gonna get it now, you pervert!"

"HOW DARE YOU TATTOO MY SKIN THEN STRIP ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU, GRAY!" Lucy screeches.

Yeah, it was a pretty odd day that day, and when it was all over, one lesson was learned.

Mess with Lucy, and you can say bye-bye to your hair!

Not to mention a bit of your cranium as well...

**OoOoOoO**

**There you have it! I hoped you enjoyed yet another one-shot from yours truly!**

**PARADISE.x**

**Review, favorite, and have a good day!**


End file.
